Did you say it? I love you
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: This fic is what I want to happen in the upcoming season of grey's season six. What will happen to Izze and George? What do the Mer/Der and Lex/Mark relationships become? Please read&review, the fic is much better than the summary, I promise ;
1. Broken

This is just a short fanfic about what I want to happen in the next season of greys. I hope you can connect to this the same way you connect to the show even though this might not do the show justice.

Now, I know the first chapter is short but I'm out of time. Please review!

* * *

_**We're all broken. In some way, we're all broken. Some of us are more fragile than others, we break more easily. Some of us are stronger, but we break all the same.**_

'Meredith, are you okay?'  
'I'm fine,' I told Derek in my flat voice.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes Derek!' I said rather impatiently, 'I am fine!'  
'Meredith, it's okay you know. To be not fine, just for once.'  
I sighed, 'I. Am. Fine.'

There was a long silence as he looked over me with those big dreamy concerned eyes of him.  
'Alright then,' he said, finally taking his eyes of me and leaving me alone.

_**As surgeons, we want to be strong, we pretend to be strong. But somewhere, along the way, somehow, we all break.**_

**Previously…**

Meredith is standing over John Doe, who is writing on her palm with her finger.

_I tried to hand him my pen, 'D'you want to try write again? Can you hold this?'__  
He ignored the pen and started writing on my palm, 'O. O. … 7?'__I was confused, what was he trying to tell me?__He started again, 'Double O…,' He traced the outline of seven onto my palm.  
Suddenly it hit me. John Doe was George. My George. Our George. I gasped and started crying out, 'Oh God! Oh God.'_

'_Alex, what are you doing?' Cristina asked trying to keep an eye on everything, 'Alex it's not what she wants. She signed a DNR.'_

'_I don't give a crap what she signed!' Alex exclaimed in frustration, trying to set up the incubation tray, 'Get a crash cart, get a crash cart!' he cries in desperation, as Izzie flatlines and he starts CPR.__  
Alex looks around franticly as the chief makes a decision on weather to resuscitate Izzie._  
'_Screw the DNR! Hand me those paddles,' Chief Webber says._

**End flashback.**

I kept lying in my bed, not moving, not speaking, just thinking. Suddenly Derek burst into the room.  
'Are we going to talk about this Meredith?'  
Oh god, I told myself, he was in _the mood_.  
'Are we going to talk about this?' he repeated.

I stayed where I was, not giving him any indication that I was listening to him.

He walked over to me, clearly pissed, 'We are married. Me and You, husband and wife. We're supposed to talk about things. Talk to me Meredith! Talk to me.'

I sat up, waited a while for him to calm down before saying in a quiet voice, 'George is dead. Izzie's alive on life support. What more is there to talk about?'  
I watched as Derek climbed into my bed and moved a bit to make room for him.  
'Meredith, I'm sorry about that … but, we should talk, we should- '  
He was cut off by my pager's beeps.

I groaned and rolled over to get it, seeing the message, I got out of bed and got dressed quickly.  
'It's Izzie!' I told Derek, 'I'm going to the hospital.'

_**Yes, we're all broken. But sometimes, someone, something comes along, and fixes us. But scars do remain, of what happened to us. The thing that made us all fragile and broken down, scars remain.**_

_**

* * *

**_Reviews make me happy and give me the urge to write ;)


	2. Empty

I didn't put a disclaimer for the last chapter, oh dear.**  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my plot.**

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts to everyone!  
I wasn't expecting that number as it was quite a short starting chapter…

* * *

_**We're all second best and second place. We work hard for what we want, but we rarely get it. The better we want to be, the harder we work, leaving us empty inside, leaving us needing more.**_

'I was sure!' Alex told everyone that was crowed around Izzie's hospital bed, 'So, so sure…,' he whispered to himself.  
'What happened?' Dr. Bailey commanded, holding up her pager, 'I got your page Karev.'  
'Alex here thought that he saw Izzie wake up,' Cristina blurted out coldly.  
'Cristina!' Meredith exclaimed, 'You shouldn't have said it like that,' she whispered to Cristina under her breath.  
'Well someone had the tell Dr. Bailey!' Cristina hissed back to Meredith.

'I was so sure it happened…,' Alex was still talking to himself, sinking down lower in his chair, he stared at Izzie's body, 'Izzie…,' tears formed in his eyes.

'O'Malley's family is outside waiting for someone to talk to them, Grey go!' Dr. Bailey ordered.  
But before Meredith could move, Derek spoke up, 'I'll go if that's okay with you Dr. Bailey. I _was _the attending on the case.'  
'No, no, no,' Dr Bailey waved her charts around, 'I don't know why but they want Grey.'  
Meredith nodded at the Chief Resident and left the room.

'Erm, Dr. Bailey, what should I do?' Cristina asked.  
'I don't know Yang! Go find your interns and go do your rounds if you want!'  
As Yang made her way out of Izzie's room, Derek stopped her, 'Yang, didn't you take the day off like Meredith?'  
'No, I didn't,' Cristina said over her shoulder and she left.

'Wow,' Derek said to Miranda as soon as they were out of the room, 'One of her friends is dead and the other one is close to death and she's still working?'  
Dr. Bailey shook her head, 'She doesn't feel, all she ever wants is to operate. She's a great _at_ surgery, but at the end of the end, she might not make that good a surgeon.'

Meanwhile, Meredith had found George's mom and brothers waiting outside, 'Mrs. O'Malley, I am so sorry about your loss,' she started.

Mrs. O'Malley started sobbed and one of the O'Malley boys spoke, 'Georgie, how did he, you know, how did it happen?'  
Meredith took a deep breath, 'He had signed up for the army, you know. As a trauma surgeon. He was going to go to Iraq and save the lives of soldiers. But before he left, he was going to come back to the hospital and he was at the bus stop. There was a girl at the bus stop and she was about walk in front of a bus but George pushed her out of the way, getting run over instead. When he-'

'Wait a minute,' the other brother cut in, 'Georgie saved a girl?'  
Meredith gave him a smile, 'Yes, yes, he did.'  
'Wow.'  
'My George,' Mrs. O'Malley said between sobs, 'he died doing a good thing. He was so brave. My George.'

Meredith watched Mrs. O'Malley was comforted by her sons. Even though they had lost their father and their brother, they were still a family. They were still there for each other.  
Meredith compared this to her 'family' with Izzie, Cristina, Alex and George. They had lost George and had come close to losing Izzie, but they were still a family, they were still there for each other… right?  
'Yeah,' Meredith thought sarcastically to herself, if Cristina and Alex don't kill each other and if Izzie woke up, they were family.

_Family_…ever since her and Derek had written down their vows, this word had a new meaning to Meredith. Her and Derek could build an _actual _family, which is a thing she had never had. Never remembered having.

Since she had taken the day off, Meredith wondered to Izzie's hospital room to give Alex some company and make sure that he was okay. On her way she bumped into Lexi, 'Oh, Hi Meredith,' Lexi smiled at her.  
Meredith didn't have much she wanted to say and simply smiled back as she watch Lexi walk down the corridor.

Lexi watched Meredith carefully making sure that she couldn't be seen. She then slipped into the on call room quickly. Holding up her pager and smiling, she asked someone in the dark on call room, 'You paged me?'

Meredith walked into Izzie's room. 'Hey Alex,' she said in a small voice, as she sat down in the chair next to him.  
Alex didn't reply, he just kept staring at Izzie. For a while, Meredith did the same thing.  
'Look Alex, I know you need someone right now, we all need someone. So how about you be my someone and I'll be your someone?'  
Alex nodded, showing no emotion.  
'You guys were my family. You, me, Cristina, Izzie and George. But we've been torn apart. George is gone. Izzie is well, you know. And, I'm broken without you guys. Cristina's being all cold. Derek doesn't get it. I don't have anyone right now.'  
Alex nodded, 'Well, I'm still here,' he answered in a flat voice.

'You know, I was wondering what might have happened if we just let her die last night. This is what she didn't want right? To be living like a robot, with no feelings, to be living, but not… alive,' Alex buried his face in his hands.  
'Alex, you shouldn't feel bad about this. I'm sure Izzie would have done the same thing if she was in your shoes.'  
'Yeah, but all the same. You know how she was like with the DNR. She's going to be mad at me, I know she will be.'  
'Alex, let's look at it this way, she still has a chance right now, to wake up and everything, and if you really want to, after a while, you could take her off life support,' Meredith suggested lightly.

Meanwhile, in the on call room, Lexi lay in Mark's arms.  
'So you're definitely moving in with me, right?' Mark asked.  
Lexi giggled, 'There's still the option to say no?'  
'No, there isn't.'

After a quiet day, Dr. Shepard walked into Izzie's room to see Meredith and Alex talking. He smiled, 'Meredith? Time to go home.'  
Meredith gave him a wide smile, 'Right.'  
She turned to Alex, 'Alex.., you going to come?'  
'No, I need to stay, just in case.'  
'Okay then,' Meredith nodded, 'I'll bring you a change of clothes tomorrow, how 'bout that?'  
'Okay,' Alex nodded and sunk down even lower in his chair, 'Thanks for everything Meredith.'  
'Oh, we're family, it's what we do.'

Holding hands, Derek and Meredith walked smiling into Joe's, accompanied by Mark and Lexi. After a while at the bar, they were joined by Cristina.  
'A toast,' Meredith announced, lifting up her glass, 'To George O'Malley, who passed away as a brave man.'  
'George O'Malley.'

_**But at the end of the day, being second best and second place doesn't matter to us anymore, if we have family. In the end, it's family that keeps us together, family that keeps so going. Family that fills our emptiness.**_

_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!

Same things apply, the little green button below simply _loves_ be clicked.  
Share the **love** and hate.  
_:)_


	3. Life

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts that I got.  
You guys rock :)

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own any part of greys anatomy, I just fit the characters into my own plots, ... which I own :)**

* * *

_**Everyday, someone's life begins, and another's will end. These changes in life would not normally affect your everyday next door neighbor. **_

Meredith walks into the room, wearing a black dress, accompanied by Cristina, who was also dressed in black. Callie and Arizona also follow in their black dresses. Meredith and Cristina greet Derek and Owen Hunt who have also arrived in black.

If anyone at that time happened to look into Izzie's hospital room, they would have seen Alex holding her hand, and if they had excellent hearing, they would have heard Alex whisper to her, 'Izzie, I'm so sorry for what has happened.' Alex pulled a black jacket over his shirt and sighed, kissing the back of Izzie's hand.

_**But as surgeons these changes affect us everyday, our job is, basically, **_**life**_**. To save lives, to help create lives. When lives are lost, and it's on **_**us,**_** what do we do? How do we deal?**_

Outside the room, doctor Bailey walked past with the Chief, also on their way, clad in black.

'_George O'Malley was an extraordinary person. He was brave and kind. He was a surgeon, and he saved lives. His death came when he saved a girl by pushing her out of the way of an incoming bus, he got hit instead. George had joined the army as a trauma surgeon before the accident. It's thanks to people like him that we can sleep safely at night. George O'Malley has made the world a better place.'_

There were some toasts to George before his coffin was bought out. Meredith wandered over to the coffin as people started to leave the funeral. The coffin had been covered in flowers of all kinds and had the words, 'George O'Malley, a brave man' with the Date of Death written on it. Meredith sat down next to the funeral and put her hand on it, 'George,' she said, 'I am so sorry that I didn't figure out that the John Doe was you earlier. And I'm so sorry that you had to go this way. But at least you died a good brave man, and you have a wonderful legacy now right?'

After a pause, Meredith put her head onto the coffin, 'You were lonely and scared weren't you, when you came to the hospital. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I can't imagine how horrible the loneliness must have been…I'm so sorry.'  
Meredith chuckled, 'You know the girl you saved? You're her Knight in shining armor, that's what she told us.'

Sighing, Meredith thought of her family, 'Look over Izzie for us George. Make sure she wakes up for us. For Alex. He's so down without her, he's not himself anymore, it scares me. Do one last thing for us please?'  
'Thanks George, for everything,' Meredith bent down again and kissed the coffin before leaving.

_**And yet how will we deal when lives are lost, not only was it on us, but it was one of our loved ones. To see the grief and to mourn, sometimes it's like we, ourselves are the ones dying.**_

'Izzie, I'm dying without you, please come back, please. Izzie, I'm so sorry I went against your wishes, but, please, come save me and take me out of this sadness,' Alex stroked Izzie's bald head, 'Izzie, I love you, I love you.'  
Alex felt tears coming to his eyes as he laid his head down on Izzie's bed.  
Meredith decided to enter the room then, 'Alex?'  
When she didn't get a reply, she a bag she was carrying down and sat down next to Alex, 'I bought clothes for you.'

Lexi Grey walked towards the elevator without her usual smile. She was joined by doctor Sloan and they waited for the elevator together in silence. When they got in the elevator, Mark seemed excited. Still, there was no exchange of conversation between them. Suddenly Mark pressed the hold button and gave Lexi a very forceful kiss, causing her to drop her jacket.  
'Lexi,' Mark said in an out of breath way, 'Everyone's dying and everyone's getting hitched. What do you say Lexi? Let's get married!'  
Lexi gave Mark a weird look, 'Mark I don't think that this is the right time for this, and we just moved in together, don't you think we should give it some time?'  
'…No?'  
Lexi sighed.

Then there was a shout, 'Hey, who's holding up the lift? Do your business in the on call room, not the lift, people are dying here.'  
Mark kept his eyes on Lexi and pressed the hold button. Mark stepped out of the lift and around a very impatient Cristina, who was saying to Lexi, 'Oh, god. It's you again. Why do my interns suck so much.'  
When Lexi didn't step out of the lift Cristina became furious, 'What are you doing, still standing there, get out of my sight!'  
'And don't be late for rounds!' Cristina shouted at her.

Meredith picked up Izzie's cold hand and shot a glance at Alex, who was facing away from her. Squeezing Izzie's hand, she started talking to nobody in particular, 'I went to George's funeral. You two should have been there, to say goodbye properly. I talked to George, he's going to look out for you Izzie, everything's going to be okay.'  
It was as if Meredith was trying to comfort _herself_ with her words. Beside Meredith, Alex sat up and nodded.  
'So are none of us working anymore? Alex asked.

Meredith smiled, 'No, Cristina's still being… Cristina. I might go back to saving –' Suddenly Meredith's eyes grew big, 'Ohmygod.'  
'What is it?' Alex asked, looking from Izzie to Meredith.  
'I think, I think she just squeezed by hand back!'  
'What?!' Alex said in delight, he bent down until he was level with Izzie, holding her face in his hands, he asked, 'Izzie, are you here babe?'  
Then, slowly, Izzie's eyes opened and her mouth formed a smile.  
'Ohmygod!' Alex exclaimed, 'Izzie!'  
'Izzie, can you talk? Say something!' Meredith told her.

Izzie swallowed and opened her mouth. For a while, Meredith and Alex just stared at her.  
'Alex, _I love you_,' Izzie said slowly.  
Alex beamed and kissed Izzie, a kiss which she returned with more force than he had put in.  
Meredith smiled and shouted at a passing nurse, 'Page doctor Shepard and doctor Bailey, tell them that Izzie has woken up!'

_**But sometimes, as we're dealing, someone comes to save us from death. They tell us, not all has been lost, there's still hope, it's okay. And sometimes, that's all we really need.**_

'So…,' Meredith smiled as she rolled over to face Derek.  
'So…,' Derek repeated.  
Meredith propped herself up and gave Derek a gentle kiss.  
They were lying in Meredith's bed after a long, yet exciting day. A day that had turned from bad to good.  
'We should go to city hall soon, and get married officially,' Meredith said smiling, 'Because if something ever happens to me, I want you to be the one. To make the decisions for me, legally.'  
Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, 'I want you to be the one as well.'

And they showered each other with kisses, into the night.

_**Because, sometimes, someone by our side, someone that loves us, is what we need, … isn't it?**_

_**

* * *

**_

PLEASE ALERT AND REVIEW :) :)  
you know you want to! ;)


End file.
